1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container and, especially, to a containing assembly comprising a dual-use lid that can be combined easily and conveniently with different cups or bottles.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
When buying food and drink, a consumer needs to use two hands to hold the food and the drink separately. The consumer has to put down the drink on a place and to start having the food. The inconvenience of eating and drinking needs improvement.
A conventional container is disclosed in publication No. TW 201420445 with a folding structure and has a cup and a folding body. The cup has a circular wall and a containing groove. The folding body is formed on the cup. The folding body has an annular wall, multiple folding lines, and an engaging portion. The folding lines are formed on the annular wall, and the folding body can be folded along the folding lines. The engaging portion is combined with the circular wall of the cup. The conventional container can be used for having the drink and the food at the same time. The cup is combined with the folding body and is unable to be separated, so the transporting or storage of the conventional container is limited in amount due to the large volume of the cup and the folding body.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a dual-use lid and a containing assembly combined with the dual-use lid to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.